Running is no option
by Inconsolable
Summary: It's the year 2026 Wyatt is good and he's dating Bianca. Chris has a girlfriend, Charlotte and with her the troubles start. She's hiding something to protect the Halliwell family and Chris tries to find out what it is.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are the property of Spelling Entertainment and the writers and creators of the television show Charmed. Except for all other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author._

**Prologue  
**'Come on girl run' She kept running down the alley into the next one 'why on earth did I try to vanquish that demon on my own.' She could here the footsteps behind her and she turned around to see how far behind they were. She turned her head back but it was to late the footsteps decided to shimmer out and appear in front of her. She crashed into the demon and she bounced back on the ground.

"Damned watch where you shimmer" Backing up she crawled back on her feet. "Why did you run? Didn't you have any fun anymore?" He said to her smirking. The demon walked closer to her still backing up from him she felt the wall in her back.

Not able to move or use her powers because of fear she saw him coming closer. Sliding down the wall she covered herself with her arms waiting for the demon to attack. Hearing a loud scream and feeling some heat she looked up.

Staring in his eyes she smiled "Told you not to go after that demon alone" He scolded at her "Yeah, yeah thanks for saving me and I promise I won't do it again" He gave her a look "I mean it Charlotte" She sighed and rolled with her eyes "I said I promised Chris" She turned around and walked away from him.

"Come on Charlotte we discussed this at the manor. You knew how powerful he was and still you decided to go down here on your own. Do you have a death wish or something?" He walked after her and grabbed her arm. "Hey I asked you something" Charlotte turned around and stared at him "No I don't have a death wish you know me better then that" she pulled her arm loose.

"That's it Charlotte you're acting so weird lately that I don't know you anymore. What happened?" He asked softly brushing her cheek.

She turned her face away from him so he couldn't see the tears appear in her eyes "Nothing" she said softly and she black orbed out.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1 - 2026**

**2 weeks earlier  
**"Are you sure this is going to work?" Charlotte took her hat off and her long dark curls fell on her shoulder. "Yes I'm sure it will work you only have to make sure he doesn't get suspicious" The person handed her a potion and she turned it around in her hand to look at it "And this will help? This little bottle?" The person nodded "I hope you're right otherwise I will be in big trouble" Charlotte putted the potion in her pocket and she grabbed her curls and stuffed them back underneath her hat. "Thanks for everything" and she left.

**present - Halliwell manor  
**"I really don't know what has gotten into her. She could have killed herself" Chris leant against the fire place staring at the fire that was burning. "Chris don't beat yourself up about it. You know how women get" Wyatt stopped next to him and Chris lifted his head looking at him.

"You know Charlotte she's more the type to avoid demons and she only goes with us if there's no other option" He turned his head back and looked at the fire again. "No there's something going on with her and I have to find out what that is"

Wyatt sighed "Don't do things you will regret later on. I have to meet up with Bianca if you need help you know where to find me" He gave him a pat on his back and walked away. "I won't and thanks Wyatt." he said softly closing his eyes he tried to sense for her. Orbing out when he found her.

**Somewhere in San Francisco**  
Charlotte sat at her favourite table in a local club/coffee store. Coffee store during the day and a club at night. She took a sip from her coffee and played further with the lit. Not noticing that a guy sat down in the chair across from her. 

"What's a beauty like you doing all alone her? Need some company?" He smiled at her. "No thanks I rather be alone" She looked back at her coffee and started to rip a napkin apart. "Come on don't be a spoiler you look like you need a bit of fun" Charlotte raised her head again. "I said no. Now bugger off"

She could hear his friends laugh from the bar. "You heard the lady or maybe I should help you" Chris said walking towards the table. "Who's your friend?" The guy said laughing at the threat Chris made. "I think you should start running now. He's my psycho boyfriend and the last man who made a pass on me is still recovering from his injuries"

Chris tried not to laugh and keep a straight face when Charlotte decided to scare him a bit. The guy looked from Charlotte to Chris and stood up. "Well have fun with your boyfriend then" He walked away and his friends laughed even harder now. Chris sat down next to her "So I'm psycho now" Charlotte laughed "Well I needed to get rid of him and it worked"

Chris laughed with her. "I see you're feeling better now" He took her hand and with his other hand he turned her face gently so she was looking at him now. "So would you tell me what's been bugging you? I know there's something wrong but I can't figure out what it is. Is it me?"

He looked in her eyes trying to find an answer. "No it's not you Chris" She brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I just can't talk about it right now" she said softly.

Chris could tell that he shouldn't push her into talking so he let it rest "Ok you don't have to talk about it but you know where to find me if you need an ear" He gave her a smile and pulled her closer to him "Yeah I know where to find you" She kissed him and she was glad he didn't push further on the subject. Chris pulled back from the kiss "Come on lets go home it's going to be an early day tomorrow"

Charlotte nodded and they stood up walking out of the club. Making sure they weren't spotted they orbed to the manor into Chris his room. Quickly undressing Charlotte jumped into the bed and made herself comfortable waiting for Chris. He joined her wrapping his arms around her he turned off the lights with his powers and he noticed that Charlotte already started to drift of. "Didn't know that you were that tired" He smiled and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Closing his eyes it didn't take him that much longer to fall asleep also.


	3. Chapter 02 part 1

**Chapter 2**

**1 week earlier**  
Charlotte stared at the bottle in her hand. She had it for a week now and this little bottle could change her life forever. She placed it on the table in front of her and sat back on the couch in her apartment. She rubbed her forehead she didn't know if she wanted this. It could turn her life in a way that there was a possibility that she could lose Chris, her life as it is right now.

She leant forward and looked at the bottle carefully "What should I do? I bet you won't give me the answer I need" She grabbed it and stood up walking to her cabinet she turned the key to open up the door. She placed the bottle in it and locked the door taking the key out she hid it somewhere safe. She looked at her watch.

"Shoot Chris is going to kill me" Looking around her apartment one more time she black orbed out.

**Present time - Manor - 04.00 am  
**Chris woke up and he slowly turned around to look at Charlotte. He rubbed his eyes again because she wasn't there. He looked at his alarm and noticed it was only four am. "Where did she go?" he lifted himself up to look around the room but no Charlotte.

He groaned and he got out of bed. Putting on a shirt he opened up his door and slowly walked out of his room. He wanted to go downstairs but he heard a noise coming from the attic. He turned around and walked towards the attic stairs. Carefully he walked up making sure the stairs didn't squeak. Walking in slowly he saw Charlotte standing by the book "Charlotte?" She looked up a bit spooked because she didn't expect Chris to be here.

"What are you doing here? It's four am" Charlotte nodded "I know I couldn't sleep anymore and decided to read in the book" she gave him a slight smile "Are you sure? There's nothing more?" Chris looked at her suspicious and Charlotte sighed "No Chris there's nothing more" She closed the book before Chris could see on what page she was. Charlotte quickly walked away "Lets go back to bed" Chris shook his head he really didn't know what was going on here but he would find out.

He followed her back to his room and he got back in bed next to her. He looked at her she had turned herself away from him so he couldn't see if she was asleep or awake. He raised his hand to touch her but he dropped it letting out a big sigh he laid himself on his back and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Charlotte heard Chris sighing and she closed her eyes for a moment to make sure the tears wouldn't run down her face. She turned around slowly to look at Chris but he already was fast asleep again. She brushed a hair out of his face she really loved him and she didn't want to lose him. She had to work fast there wasn't much time left. She curled up in his arms and he automatically wrapped them around her.

**Manor - 09.00 am  
**Charlotte opened her eyes and noticed that they were still in the same posture as they fell asleep in. She yawned covering her mouth with her hand she fell Chris stir. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile with his eyes half open. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Good morning to you" Charlotte smiled and pulled herself a bit up she gave him a kiss. "Good morning to you too" He took her in a bit closer.

"So are you ready for a nice family day? Mom has arranged a lot of stuff to do" He grinned. Charlotte gave him a little punch "ouch why did you do that for?" He said laughing. "Because you were making fun of your mother. You know how important this is to her" Charlotte got up but Chris pulled her back.

"Chris come on we're going to get late." Chris sighed "Mom can wait we still need to talk" Charlottes smile disappeared. "I don't want to talk" She got up again and dressed herself. "Can't you let it rest? I just woke up and decided to read and get a walk" Chris pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Charlotte please you know that's not it there's more going on and you're not telling me what it is" Charlotte crossed her arms and looked outside the window. "I have my reasons for that and I told you I couldn't tell you yet" She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry Chris but you have to trust me on this" She black orbed out "Charlotte wait.." but she was already gone. "Damned great move Chris" He got up and dressed his self.

Walking out of his room he saw Wyatt and Bianca coming out of their room. "Good morning Chris" Wyatt said "Yeah good morning" He mumbled following them down the stairs he could hear his mother in the kitchen preparing the food for the rest of the day. "Where's Charlotte?" Bianca asked curious "I thought I heard her this morning" Chris sighed "Yeah she was here but we got into a fight" Bianca frowned "Nothing serious I hope" "I don't know Bianca, I don't know"


	4. Chapter 02 part 2

**Charlottes apartment - 11.30 am  
**Charlotte sat on her couch with her head in her hands. She looked up and stared at the cabinet where the potion was in. "I should do it now before I'm to chickened out to do it" She stood up and walked to the hiding place she had kept the key from the cabinet.

She took the key out and walked to her cabinet. Opening up the cabinet she stared at the vial and slowly she took it out. Taking a few steps back she took a deep breath opening up the vial she swallowed the potion at once. "Did it work?" She stared at the bottle "Well there's only one way to find that out" a dark voice said behind her.

Charlotte turned around dropping the vial on the ground. "How did you find me?" She backed up trying to make an energy ball it didn't work. "Shit it worked" She ducked in time to avoid the energy ball that was coming her way. "Well it wasn't that difficult I just followed you home. You're not that great of covering your tracks. Nothing like your old man"

"Don't mention him he makes me sick" Charlotte tried to see what her options were but they weren't that great. She tried to make a run for it but he had shimmered out behind her and grabbed her and she felt herself flying into the wall. She moaned he lifted her up and he threw her into the other wall.

Charlotte tried to get up but she didn't get further then get on her knees. She looked up and she saw his evil smile he conjured an energy ball. She got herself up by holding on to the wall. She figured that running again was her last option. She started to run but her legs didn't cooperate very well and he threw the energy ball who hit her in the shoulder. It knocked her into one of the cabinets and she fell unconscious on the floor. The wood of the cabinet covering her. "My work is done for now." He crouched down next to her "I'll be back" and he shimmered out.

**The park - 13.28 pm**  
Chris was playing with his food thinking about Charlotte. "Chris sweetie why don't you go to her?" Piper patted on his arm to get his attention "Go talk to her. You're no fun this way" she gave him a slight push "You're probably right mom. I'll go talk to her. Sorry about ruining your day" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "You didn't ruin it now go on and don't come back before you made up" 

Chris smiled and he stood up walking behind a tree he orbed out to Charlottes apartment. Seeing the mess he freaked out "Charlotte!" He looked around he couldn't find her. Hearing a soft moan he ran over to the broken cabinet. Pulling of the pieces of wood he saw Charlotte lying underneath it. "Shit" he got rid of the last pieces and he fell on his knees next to her. Turning her slowly she moaned.

"Ow Charlotte what happened?" He brushed the hairs out of her face "Dad!" He yelled. He heard the orbs and his father crouched down next to him. "What happened?" Leo placed his hand on her shoulder and started to heal her. "I don't know I found her this way" The burn started to disappear and Charlotte slowly opened up her eyes.

Chris smiled at her "Hey you" He gave her a kiss. Resting his head against hers "What happened? Who attacked you?" "Some demon" she whispered. Leo had stand up and walked around the apartment. Seeing the vial on the ground he picked it up. He sniffed it. "Charlotte what was in this vial?" He turned around to show it to them. Charlotte looked at it and she got tears in her eyes. "A power stripping potion" she whispered.

Chris looked at her wiping the tears from her face. "Hey it's ok just tell us what happened" Charlotte looked at him. "I took it and then I got attacked. He was waiting to attack me right after I took the potion"

"Why did you take it?" Chris said surprised. Charlotte sat up "I can't tell you. It's safer if you don't know" Leo looked at his son. "I'll leave you two. I have to go back to Piper" Chris nodded as Leo orbed out. Charlotte sat there still crying. Chris took her in his arms. "Don't cry it's not that terrible. We can get your powers back" Charlotte shook her head "I don't want them back. I can't explain but I don't want them back" Chris didn't know what to say. It got weirder and weirder by the minute.

"I'll take you to the manor. It's not safe to stay here" He orbed them out to his room. He seated her on his bed. Sitting across from her he lifted her head. "Hey I know you don't want to talk about it but can you at least tell me who attacked you? So we can look him up in the book and vanquish him or something" brushing away the tears on her face he gave her a smile. Charlotte sighed and gave him a slight smile. "Yeah we can do that. Lets look him up in the book"

Chris pulled her in his arms. 'what am I going to do with you? Why won't you tell me what's going on' he thought.


	5. Chapter 02 part 3

**Manor - 19.48 pm  
**"I don't get it Wyatt she told me that this was the demon who attacked her" Chris pointed at the etching of the demon. "But mom told me that they vanquished him many years ago" Wyatt took the book from Chris and started to read what was written next to the image of the demon. "Where is she?" Wyatt asked looking up from the book "Upstairs in my room. She was tired" Wyatt took one last glance in the book before he closed it "Well there's only one way to find out if she's telling the truth" Wyatt got this boyish smile on his face and Chris knew exactly what they were going to do. "We should go now before they realize what we're doing" Wyatt nodded and they orbed out.

**Chris' room  
**Charlotte stood in front of the window. She couldn't sleep. She was tired but her mind was to restless. She heard a knock on the door and it slowly opened. Bianca looked around the door "Hey can I come in?" Charlotte nodded giving the street one more look she turned around to face Bianca. "Did Chris sent you?" Charlotte asked suspicious. "No he didn't. What's going on Charlotte?" Bianca sat down on the bed "I can't tell. I don't want to put you guys in any danger" Turning back to look out of the window she sighed.

"Look Bianca I did this with a reason and I do want my powers back but not yet. It's to dangerous for us all if I get them back now" Bianca stood up and walked towards her. "It has to do with the fact that your half witch half darklighter right?" Charlotte looked at Bianca "Partially…" She sighed she knew Bianca wouldn't give up. She walked to the bed and sat down. "Come sit down I will tell you something that nobody knows" Bianca sat down again and looked with curiosity at her.

"I'm not only half witch half darklighter I have a bit of whitelighter in my blood too. It seems that my great grandfather was a whitelighter." Bianca's mouth dropped open "But what does that mean?" Bianca asked her "It means that my father knew this fact about my mother and now you're looking at me. They are after me. That's all I can tell."

Bianca nodded. "Why don't you tell Chris this? He would understand, he can help you" "NO he can't know this. It would bring his life in danger it's terrible enough that I told you. I don't want to put anybody in danger so please don't tell Wyatt or somebody else" Charlotte looked at her pleading. "Ok, ok I won't tell anybody but you can't hide this much longer for him Charlotte you said so yourself that they are after you" Bianca stood up and walked out of the room. Charlotte knew she was right 'I will tell him when the time is right'

**The underworld - 22.27 pm  
**"Are you sure he's here?" Chris whispered while looking around. "Yeah I'm sure that's what that demon told me before I killed him" Wyatt whispered back "Maybe we should ask another demon?" Chris suggested slowly walking down the tunnel. Wyatt followed and they heard several demons talking in a room.

"Are you sure? A few days from now? That means we have to hurry" One of the demons turned around when he heard a sound. "Chris idiot be careful" Chris accidentally tripped over his feet but Wyatt caught him in time before he fell in the room. It was to late anyway one of the demons had heard them.

"I don't think we're going to find out much more tonight, lets go" Wyatt suggested "I think you're right" They orbed out just in time. The demon looked around the corner and saw nothing.

**The manor - 22.45 pm  
**Bianca was reading a book in the lounge when Chris and Wyatt orbed in. "So where did you boys go?" Bianca asked putting her book down. "We were trying to find that demon that attacked Charlotte" Chris said he sat down on the couch. "We didn't find him but we heard something interesting though. Something is going to happen in a few days from now" Wyatt sat down on the arm chair next to Bianca. "We need to find out what before something horrible is going to happen."

Bianca looked from Chris to Wyatt. "I think you shouldn't look up trouble. It will find you eventually that's what always happens with the Halliwell family" Bianca stood up giving them a smile "I'm going to bed. See you soon?" She said looking at Wyatt "Yeah I'll be right up"

Bianca walked away it was hard for her to keep her mouth shut but she promised.

Wyatt looked at Chris "Don't know what that was all about. Oh well it's late I'm going to bed. You should do that too bro. Go check on your girl and don't worry to much" Wyatt stood up "We'll look into it tomorrow" He left the room and headed upstairs to his room.

Chris sat on the couch thinking about what he and Wyatt have heard in the room. 'A few days from now…Charlottes birthday is 4 days from now.' He thought he shook his head 'no that can't be' He stood up and followed Wyatt's advice. He walked up the stairs and went in his room. Charlotte was already in bed. She opened up her eyes half and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey sorry that I woke you. Go back to sleep" He said softly sliding underneath the blankets. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she closed her eyes. He watched her how she slept and he smiled. He really did love her and he would do anything to keep her safe.


	6. Chapter 03 part 1

**Chapter 3 **

**The manor - 10.37 am  
**Wyatt looked at Bianca who slowly opened up her eyes. "Hey beautiful…" He brushed her hair out of her face "You were quick asleep last night when I got here." Bianca smiled she lifted herself a bit up to give him a kiss. "Yeah I know funny isn't it" She fell back into the pillow and sighed. "Ok what's wrong" She saw him staring at her. "What was that last night? You never tell met to back out. Do you know something? Did Charlotte tell you what's been bothering her?" Bianca sat up. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody" Wyatt groaned "Come on Bianca it can be important" Bianca shook her head.

"It's not my story to tell sweetie. Charlotte will tell when she's ready to tell" She turned towards Wyatt. "Now lets change the subject to something fun" Wyatt rolled his eyes "Ok fine, women" He complained. Bianca punched him and he laughed pulling her closer. "Watch it…" Bianca said laughing. Moving closer he brushed her cheek. "So you don't have any secrets from me now do you?" Bianca moved towards his ear and whispered something. Wyatt smiled widely and he kissed her softly. "I love you" He whispered.

**Across the hall**  
Charlotte woke up and saw that the bed was empty she moved a bit and saw Chris sitting in the chair by the window. "Hey what are you doing there" she said with a sleepy voice. Chris looked up and gave her a smile. "Thinking" He said standing up walking back to the bed. He moved the blankets and he crawled underneath them. 

Resting his head on his hand he stared at her. "So what are we going to do today?" Charlotte shrugged "Stay in bed?" She said smiling. Chris laughed pulling her in his arms "You know that's not an option" "Yeah I know but you can't blame a girl for trying" He brushed her hair and they just laid there for a few minutes saying nothing enjoying the silence and each other.

**In the elder havens - 11.49 am**  
"Why did you call me up here?" Leo asked annoyed. He was in the middle of a discussion with Piper when he heard the elders call for him. "Leo we have received some disturbing information." Leo frowned "What kind of information?" He had a feeling that it wasn't good. The other elders looked quite upset about it. 

"It came to our attention that there's some disturbance in the underworld. Demons have gathered together and are planning with each other." Lonar, one of the elders, said to Leo "So what has that to do with me?" Leo asked suspicious. Lonar sighed "Leo they are planning something big that will happen in a few days and the name Halliwell has fallen in several conversations." Leo didn't look surprised "Lonar our names fall quite often in demon conversations. Why is this different?"

Lonar took Leo with him to a quiet spot "Leo this is different because every single demon is telling the same story and every time your family name comes around in the conversation. I brought you up here so you can warn your family that they have to look out and be careful"

Leo nodded and looked a bit worried now. "Leo if we find out more we let you know" Lonar walked away, back to the other elders. Leo in his own thoughts orbed back to the manor.


	7. Chapter 03 part 2

**The manor - 12.15 pm  
**The whole gang had gathered in the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris were talking and Bianca and Charlotte were helping Piper out with lunch. Leo orbed in looking very serious. "We have a problem" Everybody looked at him. Seeing he got their attention he quickly told what Lonar told him earlier.

"It seems that we are the topic of conversation in the underworld. I know it's not that unusual we are the Halliwell family but this time it's different. Every demon is talking about an event that's going to happen in a few days from now" Wyatt and Chris look at each other they new what there father was talking about. "Did the elders say what event?" Piper asked walking towards Leo now. "No they are still finding that out"

Charlotte got a bit pale "Are you ok?" Bianca whispered to her. "Yeah I'm fine" she whispered back. Bianca looked at Charlotte and she could tell that she was spooked by what Leo just told them. She looked back at the others they were discussing what they should do. "Maybe we should check the book and look up what's so important in the magical world in a few days." Piper suggested. Leo nodded "I think that's a good idea. If we find anything we can call Paige and Phoebe so they can come and help out" "I think that's a good idea"

Chris looked at Wyatt "I think we should continue our search and find out what's going on down there" He looked from Wyatt to Charlotte who tried to stay calm her face completely pale now. Her look drifted off towards him staring at him for a minute she walked away "Excuse me" she mumbled.

Walking through the lounge she stopped when she saw a figure standing in the hallway. "Hello Charlotte I heard you've been a bad girl. Stripping your own powers." He shook his head displeased. "Leave me alone. You can't use me anymore" she said through clenched teeth. "Guess again sweetie" a crossbow appeared and he aimed it on Charlotte. "CHRIS!!" She yelled and the man smiled evilly.

Chris heard Charlotte yell and he ran immediately to the lounge. He saw a darklighter standing in the room aiming a crossbow at Charlotte. "No!" He raised his hand to throw the man away but it was to late he already fired the crossbow and Charlotte got hit by the arrow. She sank on her knees falling back against the couch. Tears in her eyes.

"Listen carefully the only way to safe her is to restore her powers, this arrow only kills humans not magical beings" the man shimmered out. In the mean time Wyatt and the others had joined Chris.

He ran over to Charlotte and took her in his arms. "Get the book" He yelled to the others. "We have to restore her powers now" Charlotte moaned. "No I don't want them back" She whispered in pain. "Charlotte this is no time to be stubborn. You get them back and after that you're going to tell me what's going on" Charlotte closed her eyes. Not able to argue him she flinched when she felt the arrow being removed.

A few moments later she felt her powers returning to her body and a warm glow running through her body when Leo healed her. She opened up her eyes and she saw only Chris. The others had left the lounge so they could talk. Charlotte sat up a bit. Chris sat next to her on the ground with his back against the couch staring at the table. Charlotte did the same. Chris took her hand. "So what's going on? You strip your own powers, get attacked, get attacked again and you don't want your powers back." Chris stared at her hand and slowly rubbed it.

Charlotte sighed she really wanted to tell him but it was to dangerous. "Chris it's just…dangerous. If I tell you I would risk your life and I love you to much to let anything happen to you" With her other hand she slowly rubbed her temple. A nagging head ache started to show up. "Charlotte that's not good enough. You know I can take care of myself. I just want to help you because you're not alone on this one" Charlotte looked at him "Ok you win I will tell you what's going on." He looked up right into her eyes. "This is going to be a long story" "I have the time" He replied giving her an encouraging smile. "Well it started when my father read this book…" Charlotte started her story. Chris listened to her with interest.


	8. Chapter 03 part 3

**The attic - 14.37 pm**  
Piper was flipping through the pages of the book. "Ok I seriously can't find anything in here. Maybe we should go to magic school and search there?" She looked up and saw Leo and Wyatt standing in a corner whispering with each other. She frowned 'what are those two up?' "Hey you two I said that maybe we should go to magic school to check in the books there, get some help" Leo and Wyatt looked at her "That's a good idea you should take Bianca with you" Wyatt said knowing that she wouldn't agree with him.

"What?" Bianca looked up from another book about magical events and predictions. "Wyatt you know I don't like that place. It gives me the creeps" Bianca closed the book and stood up walking over to him. Leo walked to Piper so his son and Bianca could have a talk. 

"Sweetie you only have to help out my mother. I'm not telling you to stay there forever only until you guys find what's after us." Bianca sighed and he took her in his arms. "Come on B. it's not that terrible" She looked up at him. "Did you forget the last time I was there? Did you forget what happened?" Wyatt shook his head. No he didn't forget but this was a necessary precaution he had to take.

Leo looked at the book. "To bad that you couldn't find anything in it. It would have saved us a lot of time" Piper nodded "I know but we still have the books at magic school"

Wyatt and Bianca walked up to Piper and Leo. "I think you two should go. We have to find out who's after this family fast before it's to late." Bianca gave Wyatt a kiss and walked to Piper. Standing next to her Leo orbed them with a gesture of his hand to magic school. "Lets go to Chris and Charlotte I think they have talked long enough.

"I think so too." Wyatt followed his father and they orbed downstairs.

"And that's why I didn't want my powers back" Charlotte finished her story. Chris took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you but you're not alone I told you that. You have me and the others to help you out." Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed in relieve. "Yes I know." They heard orbs and they looked up. Leo and Wyatt were standing not far from them.

"So everything ok here?" Leo asked looking from Charlotte to Chris. They looked at each other "Yeah we're ok." Chris said smiling at Charlotte. "Good. Your mother and Bianca are at magic school. They couldn't find anything in the book."

Chris gave her an encouraging squeeze in her hand "Maybe I can help them" Charlotte said looking from Chris to Leo and Wyatt. Chris helped her up and she gave him a kiss. "I'll be at magic school if you need my help." And she black orbed out.

**Magic school - 16.02 pm  
**Charlotte orbed in and found Piper and Bianca in the big hall. They were surrounded by books. Charlotte coughed softly to get their attention "Can I help?" she said almost with no sound. Piper looked up and smiled "Of course you can help. Take a book and sit down" Piper shoved some books aside to make a sitting spot for Charlotte.

Bianca looked up quickly giving her a smile returning back to reading again. Charlotte knew what they were looking for but she tried to get the courage to tell Piper. "Piper…" Charlotte started Piper looked up "What is it sweetie?" Charlotte took a deep breath "I know which book you should look in."

Bianca looked up again closing her book this time. Piper did the same with her book. "You should look in the book of magical prophecies volume II" Piper stood up she had seen that book in between the stack near Charlotte. "How do you know this?" Piper asked curious. "My mother had that book too. I have read it many times"

Bianca sat back finally Charlotte decided to tell them what was going on. "How bad is it Charlotte?"

"Read for yourself." Charlotte stood up and took the book from Piper flipping it open on the right page. Both Piper and Bianca started to read it.


	9. Chapter 03 part 4

**The underworld - 18.37 pm**  
"Are you sure that we were here last night?" Chris asked his brother. "Yeah I'm sure. Now stop asking me these questions every time. Trust me ok?" Chris nodded and patted his brother on his shoulder. "I know and I do trust you." "Good to hear" Wyatt grinned. He waved with his hand for Chris to follow him. The slowly walked further and they passed that same room again but this time it was empty. Chris shrugged and he wanted to walk further when they heard voices coming there way. Wyatt grabbed Chris and pulled him in a dark corner. 

"I heard he succeeded with his attack." One voice said. "He was perfect for the job and I don't think he would have let somebody else do it." The other voice said. They entered the room and waited for the others to arrive.

Chris looked at Wyatt "Bastards" He whispered. Wyatt nodded and made a gesture to be quiet. More demons arrived and they started to plan again. Suddenly the man who attacked Charlotte at the manor came in. Every demon inside stopped talking and looked at him. Chris was about to attack the guy but Wyatt grabbed his arm shaking his head vehemently. Chris stayed put and watched the scene in front of him.

"Listen carefully I shot the girl and knowing those Halliwells she has her powers back. Our plan can go on." The demons nodded pleased that everything worked out fine now.

"We should go" Wyatt whispered but Chris shook his head. "No not yet we don't know what the plan is." "Come on Chris it's getting to dangerous the longer we stay the sooner they find out we're here" Wyatt grabbed his arm to orb him out but Chris shook his arm loose. Stumbling a bit back he fell against the wall making a slight noise.

The demons stopped talking again. "We have company" The man said. He conjured his crossbow walking slowly to wear the noise came from he saw Wyatt and Chris. "Ah the Halliwell boys. How nice of you to pay us a visit" He aimed his crossbow. The other demons had followed him and they surrounded Chris and Wyatt now.

"Told you we should have left" Wyatt said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, yeah blame me later" Chris looked around seeing that they were completely surrounded. Wyatt decided to conjure an energy ball.

"We don't want to hurt you." He made a hand gesture and the demons backed down. "You should leave now." Chris and Wyatt didn't understand but instead of asking why or what they orbed out. "This is so going to be good. They are walking in our trap without knowing it." He smiled evilly he walked back to the room and the other demons followed him.

**The manor - 19.14 pm  
**"I said I was sorry." Chris sighed again and he followed his brother into the kitchen. It was the third time he had said he was sorry. "Do I have to go on?" Wyatt shook his head. He wasn't pleased with what happened down there. Why did those demons let them go without a fight? "I know what's bothering you." Chris sat down at the kitchen table. "We should get the girls" Wyatt looked up "No they should stay at magic school. Much safer." Chris looked at him "Ok maybe you're right."

Wyatt knew that Bianca wouldn't listen to him but she had to. He didn't know what to expect and in how much danger they were in.

"You know we should check up on them maybe they found out more" Chris suggested. He stood up but Wyatt didn't answer him. "Wyatt?" "Huh? What? Ow yes the girls. You go I have to check up on something" Chris shrugged and he orbed out leaving his brother behind.


	10. Chapter 03 part 5

**Magic school - 19.58 pm  
**Charlotte nodded in agreement on what Piper was telling her and Bianca. "Ok we have to keep this quiet to our men. They probably want us to stay here anyway." They heard orbs and Chris appeared. "Chris what brings you here?" his mother asked. "Everything ok?" Bianca asked getting concerned something happened to Wyatt.

"Everything is ok just checking up if you were ok and if you found something" Chris had walked over to Charlotte and gave her a kiss.

"We're doing great and no we didn't find anything" Piper answered him. "There are a lot of books here and we didn't even cover a forth of them all. No we are going to be very busy here" Piper took another book from the stack next to her and started to flip through it.

"Good we thought it would be better anyway if you stayed here. Much safer so we don't have to worry anything will happen to you." Charlotte looked at him "And what about you? I have to stay here so I can worry about you?" He took her in his arms "I know, I know but I have Dad and Wyatt to cover me. So don't worry to much ok?" Charlotte held him tight. "Ok I won't"

Bianca tapped Chris on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chris let go of Charlotte and nodded. "Sure" He followed Bianca. "Chris can you do me a favour? Can you make sure Wyatt doesn't do anything stupid? I have this feeling something bad is going to happen." Chris was surprised he didn't expect Bianca to ask him this. Usually it was his brother who covered his butt. "Yeah ok I will do that. So can you do me a favour then?" He said smiling. Bianca smiled back she knew what he was going to ask. "Yeah I will do that too" she gave him a wink and they walked back.

"I have to go back. Talk to dad and see what Wyatt is doing" Charlotte gave him a hug and he gave her a kiss. "See you soon" He whispered. "You better" She whispered back to him. He smiled at Bianca and his mother and he orbed out.

**The manor - 20.24 pm  
**Chris walked through the manor but he couldn't find Wyatt anywhere. He had called for him several times but his brother didn't show up. "Where is he?" He said to himself. He tried to sense him but he was off his radar. "God damned Wyatt where are you?" "You called?" Chris turned around and saw his brother standing all bruised and bleeding. "What have you been doing?" Chris said shocked.

Wyatt walked into the bathroom tying his hair back he took a towel and made it wet. He slowly started to wipe the blood of his face. Flinching back every time he touched a sore spot. "Trying to get some information loose" He finally answered. "Bianca is so going to kill me if she sees you like that" Chris grumbled.

Wyatt turned his head. "How was she? Were they ok?" He tried to change the subject. "I know what your trying to do, not working and yeah they were ok. Still reading" Wyatt turned back to the mirror wiping the last spot of blood from his face.

"Like I said I was trying to get some information and believe me I got something very useful" Chris frowned "Really? What did you find out then?" Wyatt putted the towel down. "Something huge involving one of us…" He slowly turned his head to face his brother.

"Who? Tell me." Chris said getting curious. "We better get dad too so he can hear what I have found out" Chris nodded slowly his curiosity growing. He followed his brother downstairs.

"Dad!" Wyatt yelled and Leo orbed in. "What happened to you?" Leo asked surprised. "Sit down and I tell you how and what I found out" Leo looked at Chris. "Hey don't look at me I'm as much as clueless as you are"


	11. Chapter 03 part 6

**Magic School - 20.53 pm  
**"So do we got everything?" Piper asked them. "Yeah I think so. I've got the potions here" Bianca said showing them the potions. "And I have the spell here" Charlotte waved with a piece of paper. "So all we have to do now is summon the bastard and get it over with." Piper placed the last crystal on the ground.

"Ok so are we ready?" They all nodded. Taking in their places Piper sighed deeply. It had to work otherwise they were in big trouble.

"_Magic forces black and white,  
__reaching out through space and light,  
__be he far or be he near,  
__bring us the darklighter Alexus here"_

A black whirl wind appeared within the crystals and the shape of a man became visible. "I was wondering when you girls would summon me" He smiled evilly. Walking forward the crystals didn't stop him. He walked right through.

"Ok that's not supposed to happen" Piper said. "Why aren't the crystals working?" Charlotte started to panic.

"Well my love that's because I'm wearing this." He showed them an protection amulet. "Throw the potion now" Bianca threw one of the potions. "That's not going to work. I'm protected against witches powers." The women looked at each other. "Ow boy that's not good at all" Alexus laughed "You know what's even worse?" He waved his hand and a whole group of demons appeared.

Charlotte and Bianca quickly walked over to Piper. "What should we do?" They looked around and saw the demons walking slowly towards them. "Defend our selves would be a good option. Vanquish as many as possible" Piper suggested.

"Don't fight us just give us what we want and we leave you alone." Alexus suggested. "Are you insane? We're not giving up that easily" Charlotte blurted out. "Well that doesn't surprise me. We already thought you girls wouldn't give up that easy" With another wave of his hands the demons started to power up their energy balls.

"So one last time give me what I want and I'll let you go freely" Bianca powered up her own energy ball "Like she said we're not giving it to you" "Fine be that way. We'll take it by force" He give the demons one last sign.

The first energy ball flew through the air in the direction of Piper. She froze it and jumped out of the way. Charlotte followed Bianca and created an energy ball. They both threw it at a demon but they missed. They were intensely avoiding the energy balls. Vanquishing a demon or two in the process but every time they did that another demon returned in his place. "This is not going anywhere!" Charlotte yelled.

Getting distracted an energy ball hit Charlotte in the back and she crashed into a table. "That hurts" she moaned before falling unconscious.

"Charlotte!" Bianca yelled. Making another energy ball she threw it at the demon who knocked Charlotte out. Turning her head she saw that Piper got thrown away against the book shelves. "Damn this isn't going the way we planned"

"I see you're all alone now" Alexus smirked. "Get her!" The demons were closing in on Bianca. "Wyatt!" she yelled trying to defend herself she started to throw energy balls at them. "That's not working dear" Bianca felt somebody grabbing her and before she knew it they shimmered out. "Wyatt!"

**5 minutes later  
**Piper moaned and sat up straight. Looking around she saw Charlotte lying on the floor. Hearing orbs she stood up and saw Wyatt, Chris and Leo appear. Holding her head she walked over to them.

"Where's Bianca?" Wyatt looked around. Leo already started to heal Charlotte. Slowly she opened her eyes. Chris helped her up. Feeling still a bit wobbly on her feet she held on to Chris. Wyatt stormed over to her. "Where is she?" Charlotte looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. Wyatt grabbed her at her shoulders and shook her. "Where is Bianca!" he yelled at her "I don't know. I think they took her. Let me go Wyatt you're hurting me"

"Stop it Wyatt it's not her fault" Wyatt stopped letting go of Charlotte. "It's not her fault? If she had told us sooner what was going on Bianca wouldn't be in any danger." He walked away from them trying to cool down.

"I don't understand I thought they were after me?" Charlotte whispered upset. "What do they want with Bianca?" Chris took her in his arms brushing her hair.

Leo had walked over to Piper and healed her head wound. "So can you tell me what just happened?" He asked her. "We tried to solve it our way but it exploded in our faces and now Bianca is gone." Piper whispered. "Piper you know that it's not smart doing things on your own" Piper rolled her eyes "Yes I know but you guys were being guys again and it would have worked but he had this protection amulet and for some reason he knew that we were planning to summon him"

"We have to get her back before it's to late" Wyatt suddenly said. "You know where they have taken her don't you?" He said looking at Charlotte. Her eyes widen "No I don't know where he has taken her. How should I know?" Wyatt got mad again he walked towards her and Chris. "Stop doing that just tell us what you know" Chris placed himself between his brother and Charlotte. "Leave her alone Wyatt she told you she doesn't know where Bianca is."

Wyatt stopped showing fear and hate in his eyes. "You don't understand Chris we have to find Bianca before it's to late." He looked from Chris to his parents. He didn't want to break the news like this. "Bianca…she's pregnant. She's carrying our child she told me this morning." He looked back at Charlotte. "And if something happens to her and the baby…I'll blame you" He said through clenched teeth.

Tears sprung in Charlottes eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I'll fix this." Chris turned around but the last thing what he saw where Charlottes orbs.

"Nice Wyatt. How could she know this about Bianca? That they were after Bianca and that she was actually the decoy? If she gets herself in danger because of you…" Chris didn't finish his sentence looking angry at Wyatt he orbed out to go and look for Charlotte.


	12. Chapter 03 part 7

**The oracle's place - 22.59 pm**  
"I don't get it you gave me the wrong information. You even gave me the power stripping potion to help me out and now I found out that they weren't even after me" Charlotte was yelling at the oracle. 

"Listen girl I only can tell what is shown to me. Don't blame for your problems." The oracle got mad. "Besides I wasn't completely wrong about what I have seen." Charlotte rose her brow. "Well tell me, what did you see then?" Charlotte walked up to the oracle sitting at the chair across from the oracle. "At the night from the seventh moon, the combined three will be needed to unleash evil on earth."

Charlotte stood up quickly letting the chair fall. "The night of the seventh moon? That's in two days. My birthday…" The oracle looked at her. "I know my dear you better hurry" Charlotte instantly black orbed out.

A man stepped out of the shadows it was Alexus. "Good she will walk right into our trap, again" Alexus gave the oracle their payment. "What are you planning Alexus?" Alexus smiled "Something bad, really bad and my daughter is helping me without knowing it." and he black orbed out.

**Magic school - 23.31 pm  
**Charlotte looked around. Everybody had left the big hall. She was relieved she didn't want to face Wyatt before she had found out where Bianca was and what they wanted with her. She took the book from before. Opening the book at the page that she had shown to Bianca and Piper. She didn't understand. The description written down in there matched with her. Why would they have taken Bianca then.

She flipped the page and saw something that she had never seen before. An extra paragraph. "That's weird this wasn't in my mothers book" She started to read it and her eyes widen. "That's why they need her and not me. I'm to old. They need Wyatt and Bianca's unborn child to help them out."

Looking further down the page two lines were imprinted.

"To safe earth from the unleashed evil, safe the combined three.  
The one born on the night of the seventh moon is needed to stop the death of the unborn child."

Charlotte ripped the two lines from the book. Folding it she putted it in her pants. She heard orbs looking up she saw Chris. "You're hard to find" He gave her a smile glad that he found her. "I know I had to sort this out before I could go back."

Chris sat down next to her on the couch. "He don't worry about Wyatt. He's just concerned about Bianca. He doesn't blame you. Come on how could you know this would happen?" Chris brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I could have turned the page and read the last paragraph." She showed him the page. "I'm to old. They were after Bianca all along. We have to find her before the seventh moon will rise."

Chris looked at her. "When is that?" Charlotte swallowed a lump down her throat. "The night on my birthday. Two days from now" Chris took her hand. "We have to work fast. Come on we're going back to the manor and tell the others what you have discovered." Chris noticed that the page was ripped he would ask her about it later first they had to find Bianca.

He gave Charlotte a smile. "Everything will work out fine. Trust me" Charlotte gave him a slight smile back. 'I hope so Chris, I hope so' she thought and Chris orbed them back to the manor.


	13. Chapter 04 part 1

**Chapter 4 **

**The manor - 03.02 am  
**Charlotte woke up hearing a noise out side of the room. She looked at Chris but he was sound asleep. Slowly getting out of the bed she walked carefully towards the door. She opened it and she saw Wyatt sneaking back into his room. 'What has he been doing?' she thought. Slowly walking out of the room she closed the door behind her. Toe tipping to Wyatt's room she knocked softly on the door. The door opened and Wyatt looked at her. He stepped back to let her in.

Closing the door again. Charlotte turned around to look at Wyatt. "Did I wake you?" He asked turning on the light next to his bed. "Sort of. Wasn't sleeping that well anyway." She sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Where did you go?" She knew what he had been doing but she didn't know what else to ask him.

"Trying to find Bianca but you already knew that." He changed shirts and he looked at her. "Was that all? I have more to do." He took one of the hair ties from his night stand and tied his hair. "Wyatt I'm sorry. I really am. My mother always told me that it was me they wanted. It said so in the book. I didn't know about the last paragraph otherwise I would have warned you. Please believe me" She looked at him her eyes begging for forgiveness.

Wyatt stared at her. "You could have told us this from the beginning maybe we could have found this out before Bianca got taken" He saw the hurt on Charlottes face and he softened the look on his own. He regretted for snapping at her again. Wyatt sighed and crouched down in front of her. "Charlotte I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you tried to keep us out of danger but it wasn't the smartest thing to do. You should know us by now. We're Halliwells we always find a solution for a problem. Demon or normal problems."

Charlotte looked in his eyes. "I know it wasn't smart and I'll make up to it. I promise" Wyatt shook his head. "You don't have to. I don't want you to go do things that puts you in danger." Wyatt stood tall "Now go back to bed, to Chris he'll freak out if he finds you gone. I see you in the morning" and he orbed out again.

Charlotte stood up turning out the light she opened up the door and walked back to Chris his room. Sliding back underneath the blankets she sighed. Chris stirred moving his arm a bit to make space for Charlotte. She moved closer to Chris and he wrapped his arm around her. Thinking about what Wyatt had said to her she fell asleep again.

**The underworld - 07.14 am  
**Bianca sat on the ground. She had tried to sleep but on every little sound she heard she had opened her eyes. So she gave up on the sleeping idea. She had tried to find a way out before but it was no use. The cage she was held in was magical protected and didn't allow her to use her powers. Why did they take her? It didn't make any sense. She thought they were after Charlotte but she got a strong feeling they were only using Charlotte as a decoy. Making them believe it was Charlotte they were after.

Hearing footsteps she looked up. Alexus approached her cage. Looking down at her he smiled. "Don't you want to sleep? You have a big day coming soon." Bianca looked at him mad. "Ow silent treatment. That's ok better this way then hearing you blabber all day." Alexus turned around and made his move to walk away.

"What do you want from me? It wasn't your smartest move to take me." Bianca finally spoke. He turned around and walked back. "On the contrary it was very smart of me. You're the person we want or actually you're carrying the person we want." Seeing the look on her face made him feel good. "Yes my dear it's your child that we want. Not you" Bianca looked in terror. "You better not touch me or my child. I'll fight you and make sure you'll end up dead." Alexus laughed. "Sure you will. I'm counting on it" He walked away again. Ignoring Bianca's swearing and yelling.

Alexus walked in to his room where two demons were waiting for him. "Did you find it?" He asked sitting down in his chair. The two demons looked at each other. "No we didn't find it yet but we have heard that the girls boyfriend is looking for her and he's very close in finding out where she is." One demon told him. "Is he? Well that means we have to slow him down. Go get some more demons and go after him." The two demons looked at each other again. "What?" Alexus said annoyed. "Go on I'll find the spell myself" The two demons nodded and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 04 part 2

**The manor - 08.19 am  
**_##"I knew you would come." Charlotte looked up when she heard a voice. It was Alexus. "Leave me alone. I hate you why can't you just leave me alone" Charlotte took a few steps back. "You know I can't sweetie. I have looked for you for so long and now I finally found you" Charlotte shook her head. "Get lost I don't want to see you, you only brought pain and sorrow. Mom died because of you" Alexus walked towards her and she backed away further._

_"What do you want from me?" Alexus came closer until he stood in front of her. Charlotte couldn't move, her back against the wall. "You know what I want. Bring me the spell sweetie and I leave you alone" Charlotte shook her head. "Never. I rather live with the fact you will be in my life then give you that damn spell" Charlottes eyes fired up. Alexus grabbed her at her throat. Lifting her a bit from the ground she started to choke. "That you're my daughter doesn't mean I won't kill you if I have to" He dropped her on the ground and he vanished.##_

Charlotte immediately woke up trying to get her breath back. Breathing heavily she sat up. It had felt so real. She didn't know that he had that kind of power. Feeling a hand on her back she turned her head and saw that Chris was awake. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned. She nodded feeling at her neck because it felt a bit sore. "Yeah I'm fine bad dream."

She thought back about her conversation with Wyatt. She turned herself so she could look at Chris. "It was my father. I think he has this power to contact me in my dreams." Chris sat up a bit resting on his elbows. "Your father?" Chris looked at her surprised. "Was that the guy who shot you?" Charlotte nodded. "He's looking for the spell. Without it his whole plan doesn't work. We have to make sure he doesn't find it."

Chris reached out to her neck seeing the bruise. "What kind of father would hurt his child like that?" Charlotte shrugged "Mine but I'm not surprised he's a total bastard." She closed her eyes as Chris his hand moved up to her cheek brushing it. His warm touch made her feel better. He pulled her closer kissing her softly. Charlotte felt his hand running over he body and she felt a tingling sensation on the places his hand just was.

He rolled on top of her giving her small soft kisses on her cheek going down to her neck. Charlotte moved her hands over his back down to his boxer. Enjoying all the kisses he gave her he took her pj's off. Charlotte shivered from pleasure. They looked in each others eyes when Chris slowly moved inside her. They kissed, moving until they both reached their climax.

Moving slowly off her he kissed her one more time. "I love you Charlotte" He took her in his arms. "I love you too Chris" and she curled up in his arms. Playing with her hair he noticed from her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**09.43 am**  
Hearing a loud thumb coming from the hallway Chris shook up out of his sleep and opened up his eyes. Charlotte woke up too when she heard the thumb. Chris putted his boxer on and walked to the door. He opened the door and found Wyatt all beat up on the floor. "Wyatt!" Charlotte had her pj's back on and stood next to Chris. "Get him to his room I'll get your dad"

Chris lifted Wyatt of the floor and dragged him to his room. Placing him on his bed Wyatt moaned. Chris didn't ask what happened he could guess it. Charlotte came into the room followed by Leo and Piper. Leo instantly walked to the bed and started to heal Wyatt's wounds.

Opening up his eyes he saw four pair of eyes fixed on him. "What?" He said getting annoyed. "Never saw me with bruises?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. "Wyatt sweetie you know that's not it." Piper walked up to him brushing a hair out of his face. "You know that Bianca doesn't get saved sooner if you get yourself killed."

Wyatt looked down to his feet. "I know" He said softly. He felt so helpless that he couldn't find Bianca. "I got attacked earlier. They told me to stop looking for her that it was no use anyway. She would be dead soon and that I won't be in time to stop them." Piper took him in her arms and she felt him crying. "We'll find her in time sweetie."

Charlotte took Chris his hand and guided him out of the room. Giving Wyatt some time alone with his mother. Leo closed the door behind him.

"We have to find Bianca fast." He told Chris and Charlotte. "I know how to get Bianca back well it could be a possibility. They can't do anything without the spell." Leo frowned. "Spell? What spell?" Charlotte looked from Chris back to Leo. "The spell to unleash all evil on earth. If they don't have it they can't do anything. They'll have to wait for another 25 years to have a seventh moon night like tomorrow."

"Where is that spell?" Chris asked curious. "My mom had it for safe keeping but I didn't trust my father so I destroyed the original after I copied it." Leo and Chris looked at each other. "You made a copy and destroyed the original? I don't get it why did you make a copy then?" Chris asked not understanding.

Charlotte walked away to his room and came back with a magnifying glass. Moving down her pj pants a bit she held the magnifying glass above her thigh. Bending over Chris looked at her butterfly tattoo. He could see the tiny letters surrounding the butterfly. Without the glass they just looked like a line. "And your dad doesn't know that you have it hidden like that." Charlotte shook her head. "No he doesn't if he knew I wouldn't be standing here or I would miss a piece of my thigh"

Chris grimaced at the thought of somebody cutting a piece out of her. "Ok lets not go there." Leo stood there listening with interest. "Lets keep this between us three ok? The less persons knowing about this the safer you are." Chris nodded "I agree. We can't risk on losing you too."

The door slowly opened and Piper came out. "He's asleep now. He was up all night trying to find Bianca." Piper sighed she hated to see her son like this and she couldn't do a thing about it. "So what are we going to do? We don't have much longer." She looked at Leo and she got a feeling she missed something. "What did you guys discuss?"

"That I'm going to the elders to find out where they could have taken Bianca." Leo gave her kiss on the top of her head and orbed out. Piper didn't know if he just took her for a fool but she would get back at him for it. Turning to Chris and Charlotte she gave them a look "Ok so are you guys going to tell me what's going on?"

"Can we get dressed first?" Chris looked down he was still standing in his boxers and he started to get a bit cold. "Sure go ahead I'll be in the kitchen." Chris and Charlotte disappeared into Chris his room and Piper shook her head walking downstairs towards the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 04 part 3

**The kitchen - 10.14 am  
**Charlotte and Chris entered the kitchen taking a seat at the table. "So you guys are finally here. You didn't wake up your brother did you?" Chris shook his head. "He's still asleep I just checked up on him." Piper poured them some coffee. "Thanks mom" Chris took the mug from his mother. "So are you guys going to tell me what's going on?"

Charlotte looked at Piper. "There's a spell he needs to unleash all evil. Without it Bianca is of no use to him and he has to wait another 25 years for a seventh moon." Piper sat down at the table. "Do you know where that spell is?" "No we don't. That's another reason dad went up there." Chris answered quickly. Piper frowned she could tell that he knew exactly where that spell was.

Charlotte noticed the look on Pipers face. "I think we should concentrate on finding Bianca and not the spell if we don't know where it is then they can't use that against us."

"You're probably right but it's safer for us too if we know where it is so we can hide it somewhere where they can't find it. Now we don't know if they know where it is and if they already have it." Piper looked from Charlotte to Chris. She now definitely knew she missed something. "Ok what's going on? It's not nice to leave me in the dark. Come on spill it."

"We can't. If we told you what we know we could put you in danger and not only you." Chris looked at his mug. He hated doing this to his mother but it was the safest thing they could do. Keep as many people clueless about the spell.

Piper sighed "Ok then don't tell me but we should be going now and find out where they hid Bianca." She stood up "Any ideas?"

"We could scry for her." Chris said looking up from his coffee. "Yes we could. Charlotte could you go and get the map and the scrying crystal?" Charlotte nodded and stood up. "I think they are in the attic." Piper added looking at Charlotte leaving the kitchen.

Charlotte walked up the stairs. Getting in the upstairs hallway she passed Wyatt's room and heard moaning coming from the room. probably a bad dream she wanted to walk further but the moaning became louder. She opened up the door and walked in. Seeing Wyatt toss and turn in his bed she slowly walked over. "Wyatt?" she softly said. Stopping next to the bed she placed a hand on his forehead. A trick her mother had learned her. He calmed down she sighed and turned around to leave again.

Wyatt woke up seeing Charlotte just about to leave he grabbed her arm. Charlotte turned back and looked at him. "You were dreaming." Letting go of her arm he sat up. "Thank you." He mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was almost 12 am. Charlotte looked at him. "That's ok. I don't know if you want to sleep some more of get dressed but your mom made some delicious coffee." Wyatt gave her a slight smile. "No sleep for me. Bad dreams."

Charlotte could understand that. "Uhm if you don't mind I was on my way to the attic. I'll see you downstairs" Charlotte walked away again. She could hear him opening up the blinds and she closed the door. Walking up the attic stairs she entered the room. Finding what she was looking for she walked back again.

She saw Wyatt coming out of his room. "You're fast." She said smiling. Wyatt looked up seeing what she was carrying he sighed. "Don't think that's going to work. I couldn't sense her so how on earth would that work?" "Well we can try" Charlotte walked down the stairs and Wyatt followed her.

**Elder havens - 13.12 pm  
**Leo had talked to every elder he could find but nobody could help him. He started to give up when suddenly he felt somebody tapping on his shoulder. "Leo can I talk to you for a moment?" Leo turned around and looked in the face of whitelighter who just became an elder.

"Sure Melo. What's wrong?" Melo took his arm and guided him a bit away. "It has come to my ears that you were asking other elders about the seventh moon night." Leo nodded. "Yes I was asking around. Why?" Leo got curious and stepped a bit closer. "When I was still a whitelighter I have heard stories about this event. I think I can help you out with this."


	16. Chapter 04 part 4

**The underworld - 14.01 pm**  
Alexus walked into the room where Bianca was held. "So are you ready to travel a bit?" Bianca crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "No I'm perfectly comfortable here." Alexus laughed. "It wasn't a suggestion. We have to move because of that lovable boyfriend of yours. He's smarter then we thought."

Bianca looked at him. "Wyatt will find me no matter how many times you move me around." Alexus shook his head. "Don't get me wrong but I don't think he will follow you anymore." Bianca quickly walked up to him. "What does that mean?" Alexus turned around and waved at her. "See you later. Don't get to comfortable."

"Come back you. What did you do with him?" She yelled but he didn't come back. "He's lying. Wyatt is ok. He's coming for me I know it." Bianca sat on the ground lifting her knees up she wrapped her arms around her legs.

**The manor - 14.17 pm  
**Charlotte sighed when she started to scry for the millionth time. "Maybe you should give it a try Wyatt. You're more connected to Bianca then me." Wyatt nodded and took her place. He started to scry but nothing happened. Chris came walking in and looked at the map. "Nothing?" Charlotte was about to answer it but then the crystal pin pointed on the map. 

"There's your answer." Charlotte said walking over to the map. "That's weird it's pointed at the manor." Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. "Attic now" They both orbed out leaving Charlotte behind.

"Sure leave me alone." She grumbled. Walking to the kitchen through the lounge she got this eerie feeling. Turning around she thought she saw somebody. "Chris?" Nobody was there. When she turned back a hand grabbed at her throat. "Surprise, surprise." Charlotte tried to get the hand of her throat. She started to choke.

"Give me the spell Charlotte. I know you have it your mother kept it somewhere safe." Alexus stared at the face of his daughter who started to get pale. "I rather die then give you the spell." She said trying to get air.

"Charlotte it was nothing. Probably a decoy." Chris said coming down the stairs followed by Wyatt. They stopped when they saw Alexus holding Charlotte in the air. The last one trying to breath. "Let her go! Now!" Chris jumped down the stairs. Wyatt fired up an energy ball ready to throw it at the darklighter. "I see you have your own protection team. To bad they won't live long enough to know what you have done." He let her go and she fell on the ground gasping for air. "Bye for now." And he black orbed out.

"Charlotte are you ok?" Chris helped her up and she nodded. "What was he talking about?" Wyatt asked. "I don't know, seriously I don't know." she replied touching her neck which was more sore then before.

**The manor - 17.56 pm**  
Charlotte sat on Chris his bed trying to calm down. Wyatt had made her furious. He kept asking her what her father had meant. She really didn't know and she had started yelling back at him. Chris had tried to make them stop but then Wyatt started to have a go at Chris. Finally she had left. She couldn't bare seeing the two of them fight because of her.

She fell back on the bed closing her eyes for a second. "Here you are. I looked everywhere for you." Chris sat on the bed and she opened her eyes. "Yeah I'm sorry. Needed to get out of the heat." She sat up looking at him.

"Where's Wyatt?" Charlotte asked. Chris shrugged "I don't know he left after you so I'm guessing he started to look for Bianca again."

"You know I really don't know what he meant by that. The only thing I could think of was the fact I went to an oracle before." Chris frowned. "An oracle? What for?" Charlotte moved a bit so she sat better. "I wanted to know what was going to happen to me and how I could prevent it." Chris stood up walking over to the window. "You know I have an aunt who's an empath/telepath you didn't have to go to an oracle."

Charlotte stood up walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I know and I'm sorry." Chris turned around. "This is one big mess we're in." Charlotte nodded in agreement. Holding her tight he sighed. "We have to find Bianca before tomorrow night."

"I know, I know and we're running out of time. Who knows what they'll do to her when they don't find the spell in time." Pulling back she looked at him. "I'm so sorry I really didn't want this to happen."

"It's ok. Lets go downstairs and have something to eat." He took her hand and guided her out of the room slowly walking downstairs. The sent of dinner coming towards them. "I don't know how she does it but it smells terrific again." Charlotte laughed grinned.

Walking in the kitchen she saw Wyatt sitting at the table. Her smile disappeared from her face. She sat down staring at her plate. She could feel Wyatt staring at her but she was to afraid to look up and start something new.

"I hope you guys are hungry because I overdid with the cooking again." Chris smiled at his mother. "I don't mind keep it coming mom." Piper laughed for some reason Chris always managed to have a big appetite even when there was trouble.

Charlotte took little bites from her dinner. Suddenly feeling that same eerie feeling. "He's back…" she whispered. Looking up from her plate she saw Wyatt standing ready to throw an energy ball. Everything started to run in slow-motion.

Charlotte turned around and saw several demons standing behind her. Powering up her own energy ball she stood up ready to throw. Feeling a sharp pain in her side she saw her father standing in the doorway. Her eyes started to get heavy and she fell down. In the meanwhile Chris had to duck for an incoming flame ball. Seeing Charlotte fall to the ground he immediately got up.

Alexus walked towards Charlotte. He picked her up and black orbed out. "No!" Chris yelled. All the other demons left when they saw Alexus disappear.

Chris stood there shocked about what just happened. "No this is not happening."

"Chris…we're going…" Wyatt started. Chris turned around "Don't, just don't."


	17. Chapter 04 part 5

**The underworld - 19.24 pm  
**Alexus appeared in the room where Bianca was. Waving his hand the cage got disabled for a second placing Charlotte on the ground he stepped back to activate the cage again. "Charlotte? What did you do to her?" Bianca crouched down next to her.

"I gave her a sedative. She will wake up soon." Alexus walked away again.

"Charlotte, wake up hun." Bianca brushed her cheek to remove some strands of hair out of her face. Charlotte moaned and slowly opened up her eyes. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" she mumbled softly. Bianca sighed "Yep we are."

Charlotte sat up carefully. Looking around she noticed that they couldn't go anywhere. "I'm sorry that I putted you in danger."

"You didn't. We were just stubborn." Bianca gave her a smile. "So anything good happened when I was gone? Wyatt is ok right?" Bianca sat down next to Charlotte. "Wyatt is ok. He blames me for this whole mess and he's right. I should have told you guys this sooner." Bianca shook her head. "No more it's my fault talk. Even if you told us this before he would have thought of something else to get to us."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't feel that way." Charlotte looked at her. "Hey maybe it's not a good time but I'm really glad for you and Wyatt, that you're having a baby." Bianca smiled. "Thank you. Now let's try and think of a plan to get out of this mess."

"Yes a plan. I think I can help us out of here but you have to trust me and whatever happens don't interfere" Charlotte said serious. "Promise me Bianca and if Wyatt and Chris show up in time stop them too. I have to do this on my own. Just follow my lead." Bianca nodded slowly "What are you planning Charlotte? Don't do anything risky please?" Charlotte looked away. "That's something I can't promise you Bianca. Just trust me it will work out."

**The manor - 23.18 pm  
**Chris stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed and thought hard on where Alexus could have taken Charlotte. "Damned why didn't I see this coming." He said to himself. He rubbed his eyes hearing a soft knock on the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody so he kept quiet so it would seem that he was asleep.

"Chris I know you're awake." It was Wyatt from the other side of the door. "Come on Chris I know you can't sleep right now. Not with Charlotte gone too."

Chris sighed. "I'm not in the mood to talk Wyatt." Chris sat up and looked at the door. He knew his brother wouldn't give up.

"You only have to listen to what I have to say. It doesn't take that long." Wyatt got a bit impatient and sighed. "Fine come in then." He heard Chris say from the other side of the door. Wyatt entered and closed the door behind him. "I swear to you this only takes a minute, two tops." He sat down on the chair by the window and looked at Chris.

"I think I know a way to find Bianca and Charlotte. Presuming they are together." Chris shifted on his bad. "You know a way?" He said curious. "Yep I do. There's this person who would love to help us out."

"Sure Wyatt be more cryptic. What person?" Chris started to get impatient with his brother Wyatt knew that he didn't like all the cryptic stuff. "An oracle. She claims that she helped Charlotte." Chris his eyes widen. "And you believe her? Charlotte did tell she went to an oracle but how sure are you that it is this one?"

"I know that you're sceptic about this but I swear to you she's the one." Wyatt sat on the edge of the chair. "What do you have to lose? We have to try everything Chris we only have a day left to find them." Chris stood up. "Ok lets go then but we have to be careful." Wyatt nodded. "Yeah I know why do you think I came to you? I'm not interested to get beaten again." He patted on Chris his shoulder. "O great that's why you bring me so they can beat me up." Chris grimaced and Wyatt started to laugh while they orbed out.


	18. Chapter 04 part 6

**The oracle - 23.43 pm  
**"Where is she?" Chris looked around but the oracle was nowhere to be found. "I don't get it she's always here." Wyatt picked up some stuff out of curiosity.

"Can you leave that alone? How do you feel if I went to your home and started to touch stuff?" Wyatt instantly placed it back. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"So you came back and you brought a friend." The oracle sat down and stared at them. "You want to know where they are. I can help you with that." The oracle sat back. "There's only one thing if I tell you I would risk my life and that's something I rather keep."

Chris and Wyatt gave each other a look. "So you want to help us but you can't because you want to stay alive? Damn you woman we don't have much time left and I'm not in the mood to play games." Wyatt burst out. Leaning over the table he looked at her. "So you better tell us what you know or I'll vanquish you myself." Wyatt was furious now he didn't like to be messed with.

A smile started to curve the oracle lips. "Oh I know you would but that won't help you much further now would it?" She slowly pushed her crystal boll towards him. "I'm sorry that I told you I could help you but my life means much more to me then two dead girls." She waved her hand over the boll and it started to show Bianca and Charlotte. Chris walked towards the table to see what the oracle was showing.

"I think you better go now." She slipped Wyatt a piece of paper and with her other hand she waved them out. "Now go on."

Both Wyatt and Chris orbed out into an alley. "Ok what was that all about?" Chris said trying to understand what just had happened. "She helped us. I think they were watching her." Wyatt unfolded the piece of paper. His eyes widen when he read the content. "I know where they are." He held up the piece of paper for Chris.

Taking it from his brother he looked at it. "This is great we should prepare a plan. We can't burst in like that and get our selves killed." He looked up at his brother seeing his look he shook his head. "No Wyatt we're not going on our own. We need help on this one."

Wyatt sighed he knew he was right but he wanted to safe Bianca. "Yeah I know. Getting killed isn't the brightest idea. Lets go home and talk strategy with our parents." He orbed out back to the manor.

"Hang on Charlotte we'll be there soon." Chris looked around and then he orbed out following his brother back to the manor.


	19. Chapter 05 part 1

**Chapter 5**

**The manor - 04.42 am  
**_##"Wyatt help me!" a voice shouted. Looking around he couldn't see where it came from. "Please help me!" The same voice again and he started to recognize from who it was. "Bianca?" He slowly walked further. Listening carefully where the sound came from. "Wyatt pleas I need you!" He started to run towards the voice. "Bianca I'm coming!" When he reached the spot he had to stop before he would fall down of the edge he was standing on now. He looked up he saw Bianca standing across from him and there was no bridge in sight.  
_

"_Hang on sweetie I'll be there in a sec." He tried to orb but it was no success. "Or not." He mumbled. "Wyatt hurry he's coming." Bianca started to panic. "No, no go away." Wyatt saw Alexus appear out of nowhere. "To bad you couldn't safe your girlfriend." Alexus grabbed Bianca at her hair. "Leave her alone you SOB!" He yelled but Alexus didn't listen. He conjured a sword, waving it at Wyatt. "Say goodbye to your little phoenix witch." Holding Bianca in front of him he ran his sword through her. _

"_NO!!" Wyatt saw the pain in her eyes and when Alexus pulled back the sword he pushed her of the edge. "NOOOOoooo…"##_

Wyatt woke up bathing in sweat. He sat up wiping his forehead off and sighed deeply. "I have to find her." He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. Hoping that he wouldn't dream this night.

**  
The underworld - 09.54 am  
**"Bianca wake up." Charlotte whispered shaking Bianca carefully to wake her. "We have to be alert now. Come on Bianca." Bianca moaned softly opening her eyes. "Is it morning?" Charlotte looked at her watch. "Well it says so here." Showing Bianca the time.

"Oh didn't know I could sleep here." Bianca sat up and stretched her arms. "So what do we do now? Wait until they come for us?"

"I don't know Bianca. There's not much time left so they have to hurry." Charlotte stood up she started to get a bit stiff. Walking up and down the cage a few times she sat down again. "If they don't come here in time you'll have to safe yourself Bianca and don't worry about me."

Bianca looked up. "Charlotte what's going to happen? You shouldn't talk like that. We're leaving this place together."

Alexus came in before Charlotte could answer. "So I hope you had enough quality time with each other because we have to start the ritual." He waved his hand and the cage disappeared. "Don't try anything funny because if you try and get out you'll get vaporised. There's a barrier around this room. The cage is only protection for us."

Alexus shouted something in a strange language and four demons came running in. They grabbed Bianca and Charlotte and guided them out of the room. Alexus followed them with a big evil smile on his face.

"Where is he taking us?" Bianca whispered to Charlotte. "No talking." One of the demons said who was holding Bianca. "I don't know." Charlotte answered disregarding the demon's comment about no talking. "What he says to her counts for you too. No talking." One of the demons said and his grip on her arm got tighter. "Hey you're hurting me. My arm doesn't have to come of you know." The demon looked at her and as a response he tightened his grip even more.

They entered a big room. Charlotte looked around. There was an altar and in front there was a pole sticking out of the floor. When they came closer Charlotte could see the mystic carvings covering the thing. 'okay that doesn't look good'

Bianca had seen it too and they exchanged looks. The demons dropped them next to the altar. Alexus walked towards them. "Take the phoenix and strap her to the pole. I have some issues to solve with my daughter." He ran a finger across Charlottes face and she looked away. He grabbed her face so she had to look at him. "Now I tell you this only once give me the spell and I let you go."

Charlotte groaned. "Let me go. I won't give you the spell, I rather die." She saw that Alexus wasn't pleased with her answer and he threw her away. She had pissed him off. She hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Wrong answer my love, if you won't give it freely I'll have to get it by force." He walked up to her. Trying to get up she already felt him grabbing at her hair. He lifted her up by it looking at her he shook his head. "To bad I have to hurt you." "Don't be, I won't." She scratched his face so he would let her go. He back handed her immediately and she fell back against the wall. She tasted blood in her mouth. Her lip started to bleed.

"Is that all?" She taunted him. "You better give it up 'dad' I'll never give you the spell." She tried to conjure an energy ball but it didn't work. "No magic for you my dear. Temporary barrier." He saw her confusion and he smiled. "You'll have to use your bare hands to defend yourself." He laughed.

"Fine I can do that too." She mumbled to herself. She looked over at Bianca who was trying to get the straps loose. Looking back she didn't see her father anymore. She walked slowly towards Bianca when she suddenly got grabbed from behind. "Don't let your defence down sweet pee. You're making this to easy for me." He whispered in her ear. He turned her around and she tried to hit him with her fist but he stopped it mid air.

He tightened his grip on her fist with his own hands. Charlotte cried it out in pain he forced her down on her knees. "Now tell me where the spell is and I let go."

"NO! Go to hell you sick bastard." She cried it out again as he tightened his grip even more. She could feel the bones in her hand almost break. "Let her go!" Bianca started to yell. Trying even harder to get free.

Alexus threw Charlotte away against the altar. Charlotte looked at her hand. He didn't break it, slowly moving her fingers to see if they still worked. "I can do this for a long time Charlotte just cooperate with me." She shook her head. "Fine." He walked up to her bending over to whisper to her "I hope you enjoy pain." And he grabbed her again.


	20. Chapter 05 part 2

**The manor - 15.34 pm  
**Chris looked at the clock. "Where is he?" He sat down on the couch. His dad had promised that he would be back before 3 pm but he wasn't. "Take it easy Chris you don't know what's holding him up it can be important." Wyatt sat down next to him. Placing his head back he closed his eyes. He didn't had any sleep after that awful dream he had.

"Didn't had any sleep huh?" Chris asked his brother. Wyatt shook his head. "Nope not much. You?" Chris shook his head too. "No to busy worrying my head off." Chris said forcing a smile on his face. He laid his back on the couch also and closed his eyes.

Leo orbed in and saw his sons on the couch. They seemed to be asleep. 'Didn't get any sleep probably.' He sighed looking at the time he knew they didn't have much time left. "Chris, Wyatt wake up." Chris slowly opened up his eyes and looked at the time. He gave Wyatt an elbow so he would wake up. "Wake up we fell asleep it's 17.44 pm" Wyatt rubbed in his eyes and looked at his dad. "What did you find out?"

"It seems that the oracle did give you correct information. There's a good chance Bianca and Charlotte are there. We have to hurry we have to get there before it becomes dark and the seventh moon rises."

Chris stood up. "We should get mom, Phoebe and Paige." Wyatt grabbed his arm. "No we don't need them. I don't want to put them in any danger. We can handle it just us three." He looked from his father to Chris. "Come on Chris you know we can do this on our own."

Chris sighed. "I don't know Wyatt what if we get in serious trouble. We can use the extra fighting power." Wyatt stood up looking in his brothers eyes "Look Chris I know it could get ugly but you must agree with me that mom and our aunts are getting a day older. They aren't that fast any more." Chris looked at him. He was right they would probably get them selves in more trouble. "You're right but it's up to dad." They looked over at Leo.

"I think we should leave your mom and aunts home. Like Wyatt said they aren't that fast anymore." Leo walked over to them. "We should go soon. I don't know when they are coming back and you know how they get when they are picking up Phoebe." Leo shook his head thinking about the time he went with them. It took him hours to get them to the manor.

Wyatt and Chris nodded in agreement. The three of them orbed out to the place the oracle said Charlotte and Bianca would be.

At that moment Paige orbed in with Piper and Phoebe. "So where are they?" Phoebe said looking around. "I don't know. LEO!" Piper yelled they waited a few seconds but no reaction. "I think they ditched us." Paige said frowning. "I think you're right." Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper who started to get mad. "He's so getting his butt kicked when he gets home." Phoebe whispered to Paige who nodded.


	21. Chapter 05 part 3

**The underworld - 18.24 pm  
**Charlotte slid over the floor as Alexus threw her away once more. "Had enough?" He walked up to her. Charlotte raised her head her vision all blurry, her face bruised and bleeding, cuts all over he body. "Just give me the spell Charlotte and it will stop." Charlotte shook her head trying to get up. "No." she whispered. "You stubborn little witch." He grabbed her again. Back handing her once more she fell to the ground.

She was near unconscious when she saw three people orb in. She heard Bianca from far away. She closed her eyes. She fell someone crouching down next to her. The pain started to go and she slowly opened her eyes. "You owe me a dollar." Leo joked helping her on her feet. "Yeah, yeah I know get healed three time pay a dollar." She mumbled.

Looking around she saw that her dad had summoned various of demons to attack Chris and Wyatt. She saw a demon coming after her and Leo and she grabbed him. "We need to get Bianca free. You help Chris and Wyatt, I'll free Bianca."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked but Charlotte already didn't pay attention to what he was asking. Leo sighed and he turned around to see what his sons were doing. Seeing a demon approach Chris from behind he fired lightening from his hand and the demon vaporised.

Chris was avoiding energy and flame balls. Seeing his brother and father defending them with there fire power he wished he had that too. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain he was hit by an energy ball. Looking around he saw the demon who did that and he waved his hand sending him into the wall. Chris looked at his arm there was a nice scorch mark on it. "Chris look out!" He looked up and saw a giant demon running at him. He didn't had time to orb out and the demon grabbed him throwing him into the next wall.

Charlotte saw it happen and she stopped. "No Chris…" She whispered but then she saw Wyatt throwing an energy ball at the demon and he vanquished him. Seeing Leo run over she continued her way to Bianca. For some reason the demons didn't notice her and she had a clear way to get to Bianca.

Bianca noticed that and prayed that they wouldn't see Charlotte coming over. Charlotte reached Bianca and started to untie the straps. "Thank god they found us in time." Bianca whispered. Charlotte didn't respond. Bianca looked at her seeing the look on her face she frowned. "What are you planning?" Charlotte looked at Bianca when she finished untying her. "Go to the others and keep them away from here." Charlotte looked very serious. "Go on Bianca I have to do this."

Bianca didn't know if she should listen but when she looked over at the others she saw that they could use her help. She hesitated but then ran off to help the others. Charlotte sighed it was now or never. Looking at her watch she knew she didn't have much time left.

Charlotte circled the pole reading and watching the magical carvings. For some reason she understood what it was saying. Her hands moved over the carvings. She didn't notice what was happening around her. It all made sense to her. Looking up she saw a hole appearing. It was as black as the night. It was time, all evil was waiting for the spell to unleash them on earth.

Everybody stopped fighting. A wind started to blow in the room and everybody looked at Charlotte who was still standing at the pole staring at the black hole. "Charlotte!" Chris yelled but she couldn't hear him. The wind was deafening and made sure that nobody could hear a thing.

Wyatt grabbed Bianca and held her close. Not knowing what was coming they stared at Charlotte.

Charlotte raised her hands 'here goes nothing' She looked up as the wind blew around her.

"She never succeed." Alexus said to himself. He stared at his daughter as she tried to close the hole. "She doesn't have the power for it."

Closing her eyes she focussed on her inner power and tried to remember the spell she had learned by heart.

"_Hear my plea, hear my call  
__Let me end this once and for all  
__From my heart to my soul  
__take me in to this hole."_

The others watched how Charlotte disappeared in the hole. The wind dropped and Chris ran over to where Charlotte stood before. "No, no, no this isn't happening. Where is she?" He looked up to where the hole was. He felt the tears burn behind his eyes. He couldn't protect her. He looked at Alexus. "You SOB you killed your own daughter." He was so pissed right now that he ran towards him and tried to have a swing at him. Alexus waved his hand and Chris flew back to where he was standing before.

"You fool. Do you really think you can attack me?" He gave the remaining demons a sign and they left.

Chris stood up still angry and upset. "Chris…look!" Bianca pointed up and the wind started to blow again. Chris looked up just in time to see somebody fall out of the hole. It was Charlotte he caught her in his arms. The hole closed and the pole started to burn. Chris placed Charlotte on the ground. Brushing her hair out of her face he checked if she had any wounds. "Charlotte?" He whispered. She didn't respond. "Please wake up Charlotte." He could see she was still breathing so she wasn't death.

"Why isn't she waking up?" He looked up at his father who had joined him. "I don't know." He crouched down next to them and placed his hands above Charlotte. His hands glowed but there wasn't anything that needed to be healed. "She's fine Chris. She doesn't need to be healed."

Wyatt and Bianca stood behind them holding each other. "I'm so glad you're ok." He whispered. "I missed you so much." She whispered back.

"I'm taking her home." Chris said he scooped her up in his arms and he orbed out. Leo walked over to Wyatt and Bianca. "We should go too." And they left the underworld.


	22. Chapter 05 part 4

**The manor - 22.46 pm  
**Chris sat next to Charlotte on the bed. He was staring at her. He couldn't figure out why she didn't wake up. 'Some kind of magical coma' phoebe had tried to explain earlier. There wasn't a cure for it she had to snap out of it herself.

"What happened in there Charlotte?" He brushed her cheek hoping for a response. He didn't get one. He sighed taking her hand as he gently stroke her hand somebody knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Chris answered. "Chris can I come in?" "Yes." The door opened slowly and Bianca came in. "How's she doing?"

"The same still fast asleep in that damn coma." Chris sighed again. "Why did she do it? She must have known how dangerous it could be for her." Bianca sat on the chair. "She did it to protect you, us, your little nephew. Especially him." Chris looked at her. "I couldn't understand why Charlotte did it so I went back to magic school and read the page again she had shown us earlier. I flipped it over and there was a piece missing from the next page."

"Yeah I know I saw that too but I forgot to ask her about it." Chris looked back at Charlotte. "Well I asked one of the students if he could help me to find out what was on that missing piece. It seemed that Charlotte was the key to unleash or stop all evil. She had to save the life of your little nephew to do so. She was aware of the risks but she still did it."

Chris looked up with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't she tell me this? I love her, she loves me, wasn't that enough to fill me in?" He wiped his tears away.

"I don't know Chris. I think she didn't want to see you get hurt. That's how much she loved you." Bianca stood up. "You should come down and have something to eat. If you want I'll stay here with her."

Chris shook his head. "No I'm fine. Not hungry anyway." Bianca walked over to him brushing his hair with her hand. "I'll bring something up then. You can decide for yourself if you want to eat it." She walked away out of the room and closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs to fetch some food for Chris.

Chris laid himself next to Charlotte. Lying on his side he rested his head on his arm. He looked at her. "I love you Charlotte." He closed his eyes and tears started to roll down his cheek. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**1 month later, the manor - 11.16 am  
**"How is he?" Wyatt asked Bianca. "He looks more worse by the day. He really needs to get out Wyatt. It's been a month now. He hasn't eaten in days again because he doesn't want to leave her side." Bianca took a seat on the bed as Wyatt sat up. "I only can do so little for him. I tell him to eat to get out but he's stubborn."

"He's a Halliwell. It's in our genes." Wyatt joked. "Yeah I know, I fear for our child." Bianca joked back laughing at Wyatt as he stuck his tongue out. "Very mature Wyatt, perfect roll model." She teased him. Wyatt grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "You better be careful or else…" he started to tickle her and she laughed. "Stop, please stop." He stopped and gave her a kiss pulling back he looked serious again. "I'll talk to Chris later ok?" Bianca nodded. "That would be a good idea." "I only have good ideas." Bianca laughed. "What?" he said innocently.

**Across the hall  
**Chris had listened to the laughter and giggling from across the hall and he shook his head. Looking back at Charlotte he took her hand. He closed his eyes for a second when he felt a slight squeeze in his hand. He opened up his eyes immediately. "Charlotte?" he felt it again. She was squeezing his hand and started to moan.

Chris moved closer to her and brushed her forehead going down to her cheek and let his hand resting there. "Charlotte can you hear me?" She moaned and he saw that she was squeezing with her eyes. "Come on Charlotte wake up." He mumbled. She started to stir and she shook her head. "No, no, no." She was moaning.

Suddenly she opened up her eyes and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "It didn't work" she whispered almost soundless. Chris was so happy to see her eyes open and that she was actually talking. He took her in his arms and he hugged her tight. Charlotte answered his hug. "It didn't work Chris." She whispered again. "What didn't work?" Chris asked pulling her a bit back so he could look in her eyes. He wiped her tears away. "What didn't work Charlotte? Tell me."

"Stop all evil. I didn't stop it and it will come for us." Chris stared at her and she started to cry again. Chris took her in his arms again trying to calm her down. "No more secrets Charlotte. You'll have to tell me everything."

"I will, I will." Charlotte sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.


End file.
